Youtube
by Songfic.Maniak
Summary: Yaoi Death&Dita. Por la madrugada cuando muchos anhelan compañía estos dos están juntos tras las batallas. Dita con deberes escolares y Death con el vicio de youtube. Veamos los videos y de más cositas bizarras que el cangrejo se encuentra en internet


Escrito y Publicado por vez primera la madrugada del 30 de junio del 2009.

**Acerca de la idea:** Estaba yo viendo videos. Andaba solita en mi casa, con insomnio y me puse a pensar que afortunada es la gente que a altas horas de la madrugada tienen a alguien con quien platicar. Digamos, alguien a quien amar. No me gusta deprimirme, así que me puse a pensar en una buena forma de reírme, así que me pregunté que estarían haciendo Cangri y Pez a esa hora, en su universo alterno. Así fue como salió esta locura de fic.

_¿Qué si te amo?_

_¡Ay, Afrodita, basta de cursilerías!_

"_**YOUTUBE"**_

Escrito por Songfic Maniak

Como una noche cualquiera Afrodita y Deathmask estaban en casa. Afrodita yacía sentado en su escritorio, redactando un ensayo que debía terminar para el siguiente día. Deathmask tenía los audífonos puestos y se dedicaba a explorar lo que había nuevo en el internet. Afrodita sonrió al pensar que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera cachar al cangrejo de esa manera. El guardián de Cáncer concentrado en el teclado QWERTY, escuchando rock pesado en inglés porque las bandas de Estados Unidos le parecían las mejores y, para colmo, pasando su tiempo viendo videos inservibles en youtube.

–Creo que está listo –murmuró Afrodita dándole un último repaso a su ensayo de cinco hojas.

Consideró que era suficiente, eran ya casi las 4:30 am y los dos debían despertarse a eso de los siete de la mañana. Después de todo, el maestro quizá no iría a dar la clase al día siguiente. ¿Y si alguno de los demás caballeros lo viera a él, qué dirían? El guardián de Piscis quemándose las pestañas de madrugada estudiando botánica. Bueno, la vida de ambos de ser "difícil de creer" se había vuelto más bien común.

Se echó en el respaldo de la silla y se estiró. Se relajó y volteó a ver al italiano. Él aún seguía en el puf negro, sentado. Escribiendo de vez en cuando, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a teclear de esa manera? La primera vez que se sentó delante de una computadora casi la tira por la ventana. No dejó de quejarse que las letras no seguían el orden del abecedario y que el mundo estaba loco por crear un teclado que era un perfecto caos.

Se sintió repentinamente agradecido de poder estar despierto hasta pasadas las cuatro de la mañana y tener a alguien que lo estaba esperando, que estaba a su lado en ese momento. Vivir junto había sido la mejor idea que los dos habían podido tener. Como compañeros de cuarto la llevaban muy bien, compartían gastos. Afrodita no era muy bueno cocinando, pero lo hacía a cambio de que Deathmask lavara los platos.

–Vaya, vida que hemos hecho –murmuró Afrodita viendo el departamento que compartían.

El cangrejo dejó de escribir y alzó su vista para mirarlo desde su posición.

– ¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó.

Y Afrodita sonrió. A él le gustaba que su novio, sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo, le prestara atención a cualquiera de sus pasos y, más aún a sus palabras.

–Digo… –comenzó a repetir Afrodita y Deathmask se quitó los audífonos para escucharlo mejor –. Que ya he terminado mi trabajo por hoy.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó Deathmask bostezando ampliamente y estirando los brazos –. Entonces, ¿Ya nos podemos ir a dormir?

–No me digas que te quedaste hasta tarde para asegurarte que terminara mis deberes –dijo Afrodita gracioso, en ese tono de burla que provocaba que Deathmask hiciera un mohín de disgusto.

–No. Hay cosas más interesante en el internet como para estarte prestando atención, Dita.

– ¿Cómo qué? ¿Porno? – inquirió queriendo hacerse el chistosito mientras caminaba hacia él.

–Sí, sí, porno, ¡con lo mucho que me gusta ver a chicas mostrando sus tetas!

Afrodita rió por las palabras de Deathmask justo antes de caer sentado a su lado, el otro se apresuró a pasarle el brazo por los hombros para acercarlo a él. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente la pantalla.

– ¿Y eso? – preguntó el antiguo caballero de Piscis mirando con gran curiosidad el video que hacía unos momentos su novio estaba viendo. Antes de ponerle pausa para platicar con él.

–Ya ves, ya salió una nuevo – murmuró Deathmask mirando inmutable la pantalla.

Fue Afrodita quien estalló en carcajadas. Le quitó los audífonos al cangrejo, puso nuevamente "play" al video y se los colocó la diadema para escuchar la música que se había empleado en ese video que mostraba varias escenas.

–La edición es buena –comentó Dita y su novio asintió con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa bastante divertida –. ¡No me había percatado de lo guapo que te ves cuando mandas a todos al Yomotzu!

–Sí, es verdad. No solo cuando los mando al Yomotzu, si te das cuenta yo en todas les escenas salgo muy bien. Digamos que la cámara me adora. Hasta creo que me veo mejor que tú en algunas partes.

–Sigue soñando, Death. Si así fuera sería tú al que todos conocieran como "el más bello de entre ochenta y ocho caballeros" y no lo eres.

–Por eso dije que solo en algunas partes. ¿Quieres ver el video de la reportera más estúpida del mundo?

– ¿La tipa esa que tropieza y va a caer en un castillo de arena que le tomó dieciséis días en construir a un pobre diablo?

Deathmask soltó una cruel carcajada cuando recordó aquella escena, sí, en efecto: ¡pobre diablo!

– ¿Ya te lo había mostrado?

–Por supuesto, todo lo que te causa risa me hace venir corriendo a la computadora. Digamos que uno no puede quedarse sentado cuando tú te destornillas a carcajadas frente al monitor. Hablando de risa, déjame leer otra vez el Fanfic, ese en el que tú mueres envenenado y Shura se queda conmigo en un final típico de "Y vivieron felices por siempre".

–Suficiente –agregó Deathmask deteniendo el video y fingiendo no escuchar la petición –. Estas niñas van a terminar por matarme. Primero sus tan populares "Fanfics", luego, no a gusto con eso, se ponen a dibujarnos en todas las posiciones existentes y ahora esto. ¿Por qué tanta obsesión con nuestra relación? Sus ideas extrañas, el talento que los dioses les dieron, usado a favor de tanta perversión. Ellas y su… ¡su yaoi!

– ¡Óyeme cangrejo estúpido! ¿Estás insinuando que nuestra relación es una perversión?

–No, Afrodita, ¡no, no, no! –Se apresuró a decirle al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y se acercaba a su novio hasta rozar una y otra vez su nariz con la suya, mejor conocido como "besito de esquimal" –. Nada que ver. Lo que compartimos es maravilloso…, excepto cuando ellas nos usan para hacer…

– ¿Limonada?

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

–Qué si quieres un poco de mi limonada. Me sobró un traguito, aún está fría –aclaró Afrodita extendiéndole el vaso. Deathmask la rechazó y fue Dita, entonces, quien se la bebió –. ¿Qué le ves de malo a lo que hacen?

– ¡Tiene de malo que no respetan mi privacidad! –estalló Deathmask cruzándose de brazos –. Además, tienen unas ideas tan raras, hoy acabo de descubrir uno en el que Mu y yo…

–Ni lo digas –pidió Afrodita abriendo sus ojos como plato, como uno los abre cuando sabe que está a punto de ver al asesino en una escena de terror en la pantalla.

–No digo nada, entonces.

– ¡Pero hiciste que lo pensara, idiota! –le reclamó el pez dándole un golpe en el hombro.

– ¡Dita, demonios! ¡No por aparentar ser frágil quiere decir que no pegas fuerte! –Se quejó Death sobándose el hombro –. No te pongas pesado que la vez pasada que descubrimos ese en el que salen Milo y tú no dejaste de recordármelo en todo el día.

– ¡Eso es! Se me acaba de ocurrir algo –exclamó Afrodita chasqueando los dedos –. ¡Hagamos una porno casera y la subimos a youtube para que nuestras fans se emocionen!

Por segunda vez en la noche, Deathmask fingió no escuchar esa ocurrencia de Afrodita y mientras este se desencajaba de risa en el sillón por su chusca idea, fue a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, bebió un trago de leche del empaque y le dio una mordida a una manzana que estaba de huerfanita por ahí. De regreso al puf negro Afrodita seguía viendo en youtube videos en donde ellos dos aparecían y los comentarios que hacían sobre ambos. Le parecía chistoso que los emparejaran sin preguntarles su opinión y más chistoso que, curiosamente, hubieran acertado en su relación aún sin conocerlos.

– ¡A dormir! –exclamó Deathmask sin molestarse a cerrar las aplicaciones correctamente, solo apachurrando el botón general para apagar la computadora portátil.

– ¡Death, yo lo estaba viendo! –le reprochó Afrodita enojado cuando la pantalla se puso negra.

– ¡A dormir, he dicho! –contestó Deathmask cerrando la pantallas de la computadora y cargando a Afrodita en sus brazos, sin su permiso. Este se sujetó de su cuello y se dejó llevar a la cama.

–Me gusta vivir contigo –le murmuró una vez que ya estaban ambos abrazados entre las sábanas.

–A mí también, Dita.

Deathmask rodeó por completo al sueco y lo abrazó con fuerza. Así había sido desde el inicio de su relación, Afrodita había caído en cuenta de ese detalle. Nunca le había preguntado porque lo abrazaba de manera tan posesiva. Quizá era miedo a perderlo o quizá era la forma en que un Cáncer amaba: con todo el sentimiento.

– ¿Mañana me dejas ver completo el video? –insistió Afrodita sin darse por vencido.

–Sí, amor, lo que tú digas –contestó su novio medio adormilado. –Death… ¿me amas? –le preguntó con voz melosa acariciando los mechoncitos de cabello y de igual forma su nuca.

– ¿Qué si te amo? ¡Ay, Afrodita, basta de cursilerías!


End file.
